


Per essere felici

by AkaneMikael



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Law è un alleato della ciurma di Rufy ed è caratterialmente molto simile a Zoro, così quando si accorge che lui ha una relazione col suo capitano Rufy, Law gli chiede di allenarsi insieme per potergli chiedere una cosa. Troverà le sue risposte?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic si ambienta subito dopo la saga di Punk Hazard, la ciurma, insieme a Law, si dirige verso Dressrosa alla volta di Doflamingo. Ho deciso di approfittare di quel tratto di viaggio per scrivere un pezzettino. Zoro e Rufy stanno insieme. Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PER ESSERE FELICI

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/18/ff/e3/18ffe37a7bccd0b2e2dbd66296edbf79.jpg) [ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/64/60/3a/64603a0c17cf4457c2f979bdcc8add09.jpg) [ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b0/93/2f/b0932f69bcdae076a4306d0bd3f49607.jpg) [ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/55/f7/af/55f7af3f028df3d7e619c79ae17c8da6.jpg) [ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ea/b7/b2/eab7b272894b4f96a6804d89ba3c813b.jpg) [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4c/37/26/4c3726b29958e866e8d9f0a524cf868a.jpg)

  


  
Zoro si stava passando l’asciugamano con calma sul corpo bagnato, quando Law entrò nella camera senza bussare, dando per scontato che se si condivideva la camera, ognuno poteva entrare come voleva.  
Si fermò subito notando qualcosa di strano a pelle, si irrigidì un attimo e piegò la testa di lato osservando la scena.  
Zoro si voltò imperturbabile, nonostante fosse nudo e bagnato non fece cenno di sbrigarsi a coprirsi e non gli disse nemmeno di andarsene.  
Law non si scusò, serio e silenzioso guardò il letto vicino a Zoro: era disfatto e vi dormiva Rufy a pancia in giù, la mano sotto al cuscino e l’aria di chi era davvero beato, le lenzuola lo coprivano fino alla vita ma si vedeva che era completamente nudo.  
Law capì immediatamente cosa era successo lì poco prima e non si turbò, proseguì dritto senza esitare e prima di passare la porta, disse serafico e senza guardarlo:  
\- Chiudetevi a chiave la prossima volta. - Con questo entrò nel bagno della camera che i ragazzi avevano in comune e senza dire altro né guardarli, si chiuse dentro per una doccia.

La seconda volta che li notò, fu stesi al sole sul ponte. Probabilmente avevano appena finito di allenarsi o fare qualche lavoro ed ora, stanchi, si rilassavano.  
Zoro supino, braccia aperte era sveglio a guardare il cielo terso, era una bella giornata e Rufy gli dormiva sopra. Si vedeva che erano un po’ sudati e scarmigliati, ma erano sereni e rilassati. Rufy usava il petto di Zoro come cuscino ed era steso sul fianco, tutto storto.  
Law quella volta li guardò, alzò il sopracciglio e pensò qualcosa di imperturbabile, andò di nuovo oltre probabilmente a controllare la rotta o l’orizzonte, impaziente di arrivare a Dressrosa, poi però ci ripensò e tornò indietro, si mise dietro la testa di Zoro coprendogli il sole col corpo, l’ombra si proiettò sul suo viso attirando la sua attenzione.  
Law gli diede un colpetto col piede sulla testa, Zoro lo guardò serio col solo occhio che gli era rimasto.  
\- Ti va di fare due tiri? - Chiese sforzandosi di non essere troppo brusco, guardò le tre spade di Zoro poste al suo lato e poi mosse la propria appesa al fianco.  
Zoro si era appena allenato con Rufy, come il giorno prima l’aveva fatto con Kin’Emon, ma non diceva mai di no ad un po’ di tiri di spada, così cercando di essere delicato, spostò Rufy  che non si accorse di nulla. Quando dormiva non lo svegliavano nemmeno i cannoni, avrebbe pure potuto scaraventarlo giù da sé, ma in quel momento Rufy era in uno di quei rari momenti in cui avevi voglia di proteggerlo, pur consapevole che era in grado di farlo da solo.  
Fatto questo si alzò, si tolse la bandana dal bicipite e se la legò alla testa, infine rimase a torso nudo prendendo solo una delle sue tre spade. Law sfilò la propria dopo essersi tolto il cappello ed il giacchino senza maniche.  
\- Una contro una? - Chiese Zoro per capire quanto sul serio dovesse fare.  
Law alzò le spalle.  
\- Per me puoi anche usare la tua tecnica completa, non sottovalutarmi. - Rispose acido Law pensando che lo vedesse come più debole. Naturalmente era portato a pensare sempre il peggio in ogni situazione e Zoro non aveva l’aria molto amichevole.  
Zoro fece un ghigno e ne prese una sfilandola, si spostò da lì e si mise in posizione distante da Rufy.  
Il ponte della Sunny era ricoperto da un’erba sintetica che però risultava molto piacevole, non era raro che Rufy dormisse lì.  
Law si mise in posizione ad una distanza sufficiente impugnando la spada lunga con entrambe le mani, gli occhi neri e sottili fissavano seri Zoro in posizione di guardia.  
Da Punk Hazard, Law aveva un po’ di bende per delle ferite riportate in battaglia, Zoro invece non si era strapazzato molto e non era particolarmente ferito, ma sul suo corpo c’erano molte cicatrici vecchie che si notavano subito. Una diagonale che attraversava il torace e il segno verticale che chiudeva l’occhio sinistro erano le più evidenti, ma ne aveva altre minori sparse in giro.  
\- Hai molte battaglie alle spalle, vedo. - Disse Law sorprendendo Zoro perché era la prima volta che lo vedeva fare semplice conversazione. Nessuno dei due amava parlare a sproposito o dialogare giusto per il gusto di farlo, se uno dei due introduceva qualcosa, probabilmente dietro c’era dell’altro, così Zoro rivedendosi in lui in certi modi ed atteggiamenti decise di dargli corda.  
\- Le peggiori vengono dalla stessa spada. - Law parve incuriosirsi, anche questo fu la prima volta per lui. Poteva voler sapere qualcosa per i propri scopi, per realizzare dei piani precisi che aveva in testa, ma non certo curiosità allo stato puro come quella.  
In Zoro c’era qualcosa che lo interessava a pelle, così come in Rufy del resto. Non per niente si era unito a lui provvisoriamente per sconfiggere i loro nemici comuni più forti, i quattro imperatori.  
\- Una spada bella potente. La tua fama ti precede, non è facile sopraffarti. - Zoro era lusingato per i complimenti che venivano da uno come lui, notoriamente stitico di parole belle, ma il suo ego era già a livelli più che discreti.  
\- Dì pure che sono imbattibile! - disse con il suo ghigno gradasso che fece brillare finalmente il viso serio e concentrato di Law.  
\- Beh, qualcuno però ti ha battuto, invece… - Con questo Zoro attaccò per primo, con uno scatto corse verso di lui e sollevando la spada abbassò il fendente con una forza e velocità discreta sull’avversario che parò il colpo con la propria spada, il rintocco fu breve e acuto, una scintilla scaturì dal contatto delle lame di alto livello, poi si separarono con un salto sincrono all’indietro. Gli sguardi con la tipica luce sadica di chi pregustava un bel duello.  
\- Questi sono i regali del mio maestro. - Nonostante Mihawk gli avesse inflitto la prima grande cicatrice sul corpo da nemico, per Zoro lui rimaneva il suo maestro in ogni caso.  
\- Perciò è l’unico che non hai ancora battuto? - Chiese come se per qualche ragione fosse un caso interessante. Zoro tornò ad attaccare e questa volta incrociarono le lame per un po’ prima di separarsi e puntare ad una tecnica specifica. Non volevano abbattersi o ferirsi, volevano solo testarsi un po’ e passare il tempo in modo produttivo, per cui nessuno dei due aveva l’intenzione di esagerare.  
\- Se vuoi confidarti perché semplicemente non lo fai? - disse provocatorio Zoro provando comunque una delle sue tecniche ad una spada, moderando la forza d’esecuzione.  
Law rimase un attimo basito a quella risposta, ma prima di capirne il motivo si ritrovò a ricevere un colpo davvero discreto che però riuscì a parare, di rimando reagì subito con una delle sue tecniche, anche lui non usò tutta la sua forza e Zoro, compiaciuto, ricevette ed incassò senza danni.  
Il secondo dopo si guardavano con una strana ed uguale esaltazione derivata dal fatto d’aver trovato avversari degni anche in allenamento. Il giorno prima Kin’Emon l’aveva entusiasmato non poco, senza contare che anche Brook in realtà era un eccellente spadaccino.  
\- Chi ti dice che voglio confidarmi? Con te poi… perché dovrei farlo? - Zoro rise schernendolo in modo fastidioso, senza pietà.  
\- Perché chi chiede agli altri fatti personali, ne vuole sempre raccontare di propri! - Dopo di questo Zoro tornò ad attaccarlo, i due duellarono muovendosi veloci per il ponte, saltando e riattaccandosi senza respiro. Uno saltava sull’altro per sopraffarlo senza successo, poi veniva respinto ed in breve le posizioni si scambiavano. Cominciarono ad andare con un ritmo sempre più crescente e ad usare sempre più forza, senza più parlare. Infine quando rischiarono di finire su Rufy che ancora ronfava, Zoro lasciò perdere l’attacco, afferrò Law con una mano sul collo e facendo leva con la propria lama conficcata a pochi centimetri dal viso di Rufy, lo spinse con i piedi volando con lui più in là. Si ritrovarono stesi uno sull’altro, Zoro sopra che bloccava Law, le spade perse nella manovra inconsulta di prima, ma entrambi pronti ad usare i pugni se necessario.  
Quello di Zoro stretto vicino al viso, Law con la mano sulla sua faccia per impedirglielo.  
Si fermarono contemporaneamente e mentre uno allentava il pugno e la presa sul collo, l’altro toglieva la mano dal viso, ma rimasero ancora stesi uno sopra l’altro, ansimanti, a guardarsi sorpresi per quell’ultima fase d’allenamento molto intensa.  
\- Pensavi di sopraffarmi usando Rufy? - Chiese seccato Zoro. Law lo spinse togliendoselo di dosso e si appoggiò sui gomiti, lo guardò che si metteva seduto vicino a lui e si toglieva la bandata. Il corpo sudato pieno di goccioline che brillavano sotto il sole attirò l’attenzione dell’alleato.  
\- Volevo testare una teoria prima di farti questa domanda. - Si decise finalmente Law. Zoro si alzò ed andò a prendere la spada conficcata davanti al nasino di Rufy. La prese e la rinfoderò posandola insieme alle altre due.  
\- Ebbene? - Chiese con la sua tipica calma, vagamente sulla difensiva, guardandolo girato di lato.  
Law si spostò appoggiando la schiena sulla balaustra della nave, il sole a picco ad asciugare il sudore, alcune bende sporche erano da cambiare.  
\- Come fai a dare il massimo nei combattimenti, nei tuoi obiettivi, con un punto debole così ingombrante? - Zoro sentì immediato l’impulso di dargli un pugno, ma si fermò sedendosi invece vicino a Rufy, si appoggiò anche lui alla ringhiera in legno della nave e tirò Rufy cercando di essere meno brusco possibile, gli sistemò la testa sulle sue gambe incrociate e senza guardare Law si sentì di nuovo calmo e lucido.  
Se Law era simile a lui, poteva capire bene il senso di quella domanda.  
\- Rufy non è il mio punto debole, né io sono il suo. Ci rinforziamo a vicenda. Singolarmente siamo molto forti, insieme siamo imbattibili. - Law scosse il capo per nulla convinto.  
\- Un conto è essere compagni di avventura, un altro è compagni di vita. Vi amate, giusto? State insieme. Questa è una debolezza enorme, perché fra la missione ed il salvargli la vita, tu gli salveresti la vita. E i tuoi sogni, i tuoi obiettivi? - Zoro girò lo sguardo verso di lui a qualche metro, l’aria molto seria. Posò il suo unico occhio su Law che ricambiò osservando il suo viso deciso, la cicatrice lo rendeva più inquietante di quanto sapeva già essere se voleva. Ma non distolse lo sguardo, sentendo quella risposta come vitale, dentro di sé.  
\- Sono nulla se Rufy muore. Se io avessi l’occasione di salvargli la vita, se io fossi la sua ultima spiaggia, e scegliessi i miei scopi a lui, non me lo perdonerei mai. Poi non avrei voglia di portare a termine nulla dei miei piani. - Zoro lasciò che le sue parole venissero assimilate, Law abbassò gli occhi riflettendo sulle sue parole penetranti, era molto sicuro di quel che diceva e ne rimase colpito, dimostrò per la prima volta segni di confusione mentre rispondeva.  
In realtà lo poteva capire, con Corazon era stata la stessa cosa, era vero. Però lui era morto ed era proprio per quello che la sua vita aveva assunto tutto un altro senso, era per questo ogni gesto, ogni scelta, ogni azione.  
Non era come avere la persona più importante in assoluto al proprio fianco che contrastava coi propri obiettivi.  
\- Perderesti la volontà senza di lui… - Ripeté piano, colpito da lui.  
Zoro alzò le spalle tornando a guardare Rufy che intanto si era girato a pancia in su, completamente abbandonato sulle sue gambe.  
\- Io ho già messo momentaneamente da parte i miei scopi personali per lui. Ci siamo dovuti separare due anni fa. Lui ci ha chiesto di diventare più forti e di allenarci ed io sono andato dal mio nemico numero uno, lo scopo della mia esistenza, e gli ho chiesto di diventare il mio maestro. Mi sono inginocchiato a lui e l’ho pregato di accettarmi come suo allievo. - Law a questo si voltò ancora a guardarlo sorpreso, incredulo che fosse andata così, che per Rufy l’avesse fatto davvero. Zoro continuò guardando ancora il suo ragazzo e capitano. - Tutti noi per lui abbiamo fatto sacrifici e siamo venuti meno a principi e scopi. E l’abbiamo fatto perché lui è il nostro capitano e per noi anche lui dà sempre tutto, sacrifica sé stesso e sarebbe disposto a rinunciare al suo grande sogno se fosse per salvare uno di noi. Per questo quando lui ci chiede qualcosa che va oltre i nostri desideri, ci mettiamo da parte e lo facciamo. Questo significa essere compagni. - Law questo lo poteva capire, anche se lo sorprendeva. Anche lui aveva una ciurma ed erano piuttosto uniti, però non pensava sarebbero mai arrivati a quei livelli uno per l’altro. Il legame di questa ciurma era oltre l’immaginabile ed era quella la sua forza in realtà.  
Ma non era quello il punto.  
\- In battaglia Rufy ti distrae. Se non sei con lui è diverso, non ci pensi e poi ti fidi di lui. Però se è lì ed è in una qualche situazione di pericolo imminente non importa se può cavarsela o no, ti distrarrà comunque ed è inevitabile, perché lo ami troppo per perderlo. Questo è un sentimento che va al di là del capitano e del vice. - Law era molto sicuro di quel che diceva e la vedeva comunque come una debolezza. Al silenzio di Zoro, continuò con maggior durezza e convinzione. - Come fate a stare insieme lo stesso? La situazione è sempre critica e pericolosa, gli obiettivi sono sempre più difficili, il livello si alza giorno dopo giorno e siete giustamente ambiziosi, potreste morire da un giorno all’altro e voi riuscite a stare insieme in quel modo. Come potete? Come ci riuscite? Probabilmente domani uno sotterrerà l’altro, pensate di sopravvivere a questo? A parte il discorso della distrazione che quello è il meno, ma… la vostra prospettiva è tanto alta quanto incerta, se state insieme! - Law aveva aperto i cancelli ed ora tirava fuori tutto quello che aveva sempre avuto dentro.  
Aveva visto il suo grande amico Corazon rinunciare a tutto per amor suo, ma che senso aveva avuto? Aveva rinunciato a cose molto più importanti per lui, era morto per lui. E alla fine che senso aveva avuto la sua vita?  
Corazon era uno della marina sotto copertura, aveva uno scopo importantissimo e l’aveva mandato a quel paese per proteggerlo, per amore.  
Law non l’aveva mai potuto capire.  
Ed ora lì aveva Zoro, molto simile a lui caratterialmente, che faceva la stessa cosa con Rufy, fra l’altro suo capitano.  
Per lui era pronto a rinunciare a tutto, anche alla sua vita. Come poteva?  
\- Non ha senso raggiungere uno scopo da solo. - A quelle parole Law trattenne il fiato realizzando che in poco lui gli aveva dato un senso ricercato da una vita. Lo guardò dimostrando tutto il suo stupore e lo sconvolgimento e Zoro non distolse lo sguardo dal suo capendo che era turbato da quel che diceva.  
\- Rufy aumenta la mia motivazione, non mi indebolisce. E potrei diventare lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, ma sarei solo. Ho scelto di diventarlo con lui perché non voglio solo essere il più forte, voglio anche essere felice, e lui mi rende felice, Law. - Parlando la mano gli andò sulla fronte di Rufy, lo carezzò e gli spostò i capelli neri spettinati continuando con forza ed una punta di delicatezza nella voce solitamente dura e fredda.  
Law non riusciva a parlare, colpito da quel che sentiva, con un senso d’invidia e di qualcosa che non sapeva ben definire. Mentre le azioni del suo amico Corazon assumevano tutto un altro senso e significato e riusciva a fare pace con lui e con sé stesso.  
\- Come facciamo con tutto quello che succede a pensare a noi due, ad essere felici, ad amarci? - Zoro alzò le spalle con un sorrisino divertito, appoggiò la nuca dietro di sé al parapetto e guardò il cielo, il sole si stava lentamente spostando, un paio di nuvole attraversarono le loro teste oscurandoli momentaneamente. - La vita è troppo breve e dolorosa per rinunciare a quel po’ che ci fa stare bene. Il sesso, l’amore, l’alcool, i combattimenti… qualunque cosa sia, falla, perché poi anche se arriverai laddove vuoi, comunque non avrà senso se non sarai felice. -  
Law chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa all’indietro come lui, liberò un sorriso di resa mentre finalmente capiva quello che era passato per la testa a Corazon quando aveva rinunciato alla sua importante missione per salvargli la vita.  
Il viso del suo amico che ormai non c’era più si formò dietro le palpebre chiuse ed un senso di benessere tornò appena il sole fece di nuovo capolino, baciandogli il viso pallido. Si sentì rigenerare e sollevare mentre un peso si toglieva dal proprio petto, un peso avuto per anni.  
Zoro lo sbirciò e sorrise, poi guardò Rufy che aveva aperto gli occhi e sorrideva con l’aria di chi non aveva dormito per proprio tutto il tempo.  
A volte aveva quelle attenzioni, quando capiva che dovevano cavarsela gli altri stava in parte e aspettava.  
Zoro però aveva capito che ad un certo punto si era svegliato.  
Sorrise e sollevò le braccia verso il suo viso, glielo prese fra le mani e lo tirò poco gentilmente giù verso di sé, poi lo strinse forte con la sua tipica esuberanza e gli baciò l’orecchio sorridendo felice e beato.  
\- Sapevo che la tua spada non si sarebbe conficcata sulla mia faccia! - Mormorò rivelando che in realtà era rimasto sveglio da ben più tempo.  
Zoro sorrise scuotendo la testa, si era svegliato durante il loro combattimento e sebbene avrebbe potuto rischiare la vita in quel momento, lui non si era mosso di un soffio, consapevole che l’avrebbe protetto.  
Law li vide baciarsi e capì che probabilmente aveva sentito tutto il loro discorso, ma alzò le spalle e tornò a rilassarsi, concedendosi quel momento di pace, il primo, forse, dopo tantissimo tempo. Forse sempre.  
Avrebbe portato a termine i suoi scopi senza fermarsi a nessun costo, ma l’avrebbe fatto consapevole che Corazon non si era sacrificato per nulla, aveva solo scelto di proteggere la sua felicità.  
“Cercherò di esserlo. Se da questi matti posso imparare qualcosa, oltre che a farmi aiutare nel mio percorso, sarà questo. Imparerò come si fa ad essere felici.”  



End file.
